Magic of love can never be taken away
by Charmedbloody
Summary: the Yugioh gang are in a land of maigc. They were born there. But what will happen to are favorite couple Anzu and SEto? Stay tuned.


Once a long time ago in a land filled with magic. A princess was born. Her parents named her Anzu Mazaki. Her parents were showing off their new daughter when the three good fairies's showed up. Isis, Serenity, and Rebecca flew into the room. And flew to the royal crib. They looked at the little baby and then at little princes from the lands next door. "Come here Prince Seto, Prince Joey, Prince Yugi, Prince Yami, Prince Bakura, Prince Duke, Prince Marik, and Prince Tristin. And look onto the little princess that one day one of you will find your self married to." The little boys had a look of discuss on their faces. That and they were toddlers so you kind know that they were going to do it.

But not know to them all. Count Victor Max III was plotting on taking Anzu and other little princess's in the area. He was going to take Princess Mai, Princess Anzu, Princess Tabitha, Princess Linda, and Princess Betty. He was going to use the little girls to gain their parents lands. One way or another even the little girls were all under one castle roof. Later that night the fairies were sitting in the little princess room watching over them all when Victor walked into the room. Unlucky for the fairy's he knows magic. He cast a spell on them that didn't go as plain. It was o knock them out. What happen was it turned them into mortal children the same age as the baby's in the room. Victor and his servant's Shadi, James, George, Draco, Harry, Dan, and Ron grabbed the baby's in the room. Leaving behind nothing but their cribs. He took them all to his castle that is hidden by magic.

The next morning when the other servants went into the baby's room. They noticed that the fairy's were gone and the children as well. The kings and queens all believed that the fairies took the children. They went to be the fairy's lived and noticed that there was a note on the table that read.

'The fairy's didn't take the children I did.'

It had no name on it to that wrote it. They spent years looking for them. Not knowing if they lived or not. Or if they were being starved to death as they grew up. Or ate alive what ever this monster was doing to these little girls. When the girls were 19 years old there parents were all dead. No one was watching his or her keeps. Victor was on his deathbed by this point in time. All the girls stood around his bed. He was telling the girls the truth about everything. The girls were all upset. But he was the only father they knew since they were very little. When Victor died the girl's grabbed their things and headed for the castle that was near them. It happens to be the home of were Anzu was born.

When they got closer to the castle the girls noticed that there was a banned of prince's there. Anzu was the one that spoke out. "Um what happen here? Why is everyone in black?" The prince's all looked at the girls coming to them. They blinked but Seto was the one that spoke up. "Nineteen years ago someone stole three fairy's and five princess's." The girls started talking all at once as the prince's all looked at the girls dressed in white. "The man we knew as a father talked about before he died about stealing little princess's plus two fairy's that he cast a spell on that didn't do what it was supposed to do."

The prince's were all shocked to hear this all. "So it was Victor the whole time. My god. Were sorry to tell you this princess's but your parents are all dead. We were going to dive up the lands between us all. And protected it until we found you girls. Are names are Joey, Yami, Yugi, Duke, Tristin, Marik, Bakura, and I'm Seto. I was going to take care of your lands for you Anzu. If you like I will stay and help you." Anzu shook her head. "That's alright. I think I can handle this on my own. But you can stay for a couple days to let me know everything. The other's can let the other girls know as well." Seto nodded his head. The other guys agreed as well. Joey took Mai to her castle. Marik took Tabitha to her castle. Yami took Betty to her castle while his twin Yugi took Rebecca to his castle. Duke took Serenity to his castle. Tristin took Isis's to his castle. Bakura took Linda to her castle. While Seto stayed and help Anzu out.

Seto took Anzu into the great hall after they saw her friends off. They made plains to meet up after a while to get used to there new homes. Seto noticed that the servants had gathered. "Well your lady as came back to you all. This young lady is Anzu Mazaki. For a couple of months I will be staying to help her out. Since she is new to this whole thing." The servants all clapped for her. She smiled at them and thanked Seto with a smile and a peck on the cheek. She walked up to the throne and sat down. Then looked at Seto to see if that was all right. He smiled at her as the pope came into the room and was about to yell at Anzu when one of the servants explained to him who she was. Then they went threw the whole crowning thing and she was the new Queen. The pope looked at her before he left the room. "If by your next birthday your not married. The crown will be given to your baby brother Mokeuba."

Anzu looked at Seto. "Um how old is my brother?" Just then a toddler ran into the room followed by his nurse. "Set, Set I missed you." Seto picked up the little boy and smiled. "Your sister is here. She's the one sitting in the throne there." The little boy looked at Anzu and blushed and put his face into Seto's neck. The nurse looked at the girl and bowed. "I'm sorry your highness. I will take him back this min." Anzu walked up to Seto who was holding her little brother. "You must be Mokeuba my little brother. Your so cute do you know that." The little boy giggled. "You're talking about Set. That's what every girl calls him." Anzu blushed. "I was calling you cute. Can I hold you?" Mokeuba looked at her and nodded and went into her arms. Anzu hugged him close to her as she went back to the throne and sat back down. Placing Mokeuba in her lap. "What do you think of Set? I want to know Anzu."

Anzu blushed at this and whispered into his ear. "Well I think he's kind of cute. But high on himself." Mokeuba giggled and jumped off her lap and ran to his nurse. Who took him out of the room? She was smiling as she looked up at Seto. "He's cute." Seto nodded his head. "I'm sorry for what the pope said. But really making a toddler king that's not right at all." Anzu nodded. "Um did my parents have anyone in mind for me to marry?" Seto nodded his head. "One of us prince's." Anzu blinked and stared at him "oh you guys out there you mean?" Seto nodded his head. "Your father liked the idea of seeing you married to me. While your mother liked the idea of you being married to Yugi he's the little short guy you say with us." Anzu nodded her head. "Oh ok. Hmmm I guess I'm going to have to think on this for a while." Seto nodded his head. "That's under stand able. I will show you to your room so you may rest." Anzu nodded as she got up and followed him two a flight of stairs into a blue bedroom. "Have a good night Anzu. I will see you in the morning." But before Anzu could say anything else Seto kissed her hard on the lips. Then turned around and walked out of the room. Leaving behind a confused Anzu getting ready for bed. As she crawled into the bed and before she closed her eyes to go to sleep she whispered, "Good night my prince love." She didn't know what she said. Or how it was going to impact her life come tomorrow morning.


End file.
